


Dorian's Special Jumper

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP generator prompt: "Kaleb knits an ugly sweater and forces Dorian to wear it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Special Jumper

“Happy birthday,” Kaleb said, giving Dorian a quick kiss. He went over to the bed and pulled out a package from underneath. “Do you know how hard it was hiding this from you? You’re so snoopy. Any drawer was out of the question.”

“I’m just curious!” Dorian said. “Curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.”

“Says the necromancer!” Kaleb said.

“I’ll have you know I am very satisfying,” Dorian said, stepping towards Kaleb and putting his hands on his waist.

“Nuh-uh, present first,” Kaleb said, putting the parcel between them.

It was a box, wrapped in fine tissue paper with a ribbon. Dorian carefully untied the ribbon and took apart the layers of tissue paper, depositing them on the bed.

He opened the box, and the contents weren’t immediately clear. It appeared to be a large mass of wool at first look, but when he took it out of the box it unfolded into what was distinctively a jumper.

It was the ugliest jumper Dorian had ever seen. Burnt orange, with black stripes, and little white pom-poms at the neckline and hem.

Kaleb laughed self-consciously. “I knitted it myself, you know.”

“The noble Trevelyans taught you how to knit?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned the jumper around to look at the back, but there was no redeeming it that way either.

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to do anything ‘rambunctious’ like play sports or games, so yes, I was taught to knit. What do you think, anyway? Do you like it?” Kaleb was beaming, evidently proud of his creation.

Dorian considered the jumper in his hands. It was, all things said, hideous. 

“I measured the clothes you normally wear, so it should be a perfect fit,” Kaleb added, in the absence of a response.

That detail cinched it – this was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for him. He loved it. He felt a swell of emotion that he hid behind a casual veneer.

“It’s no Tevinter couture I’ll grant you, but it has a certain charm,” Dorian said, coolly, but with the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“That means it’s either awful or you love it,” Kaleb said, still beaming.

“Can it be both?” Dorian asked.

“It can be both,” Kaleb conceded.

Dorian pulled the jumper over his head, careful not to disrupt any of the pom-poms.

“How do I look?” he asked, striking a pose.

“Handsome as ever,” Kaleb replied. He put his hands on a wool-clad waist and pulled Dorian towards him for a kiss.

“Thank-you,” Dorian said seriously, afterwards.

“Is the cat satisfied?” Kaleb asked.

“Meow,” Dorian replied.


End file.
